


Don't Know What They Know

by RosaFloribunda



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy Ending, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 02:58:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10912914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaFloribunda/pseuds/RosaFloribunda
Summary: Hamilton and Burr have a secret.





	Don't Know What They Know

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoopyLouisaCopeland](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoopyLouisaCopeland/gifts).



> This is inspired by another prompt from LoopyLouisaCopeland who once again saved me from a deep dark abyss of boredom XD

"Angelica, I appreciate the sentiment, but..."

"So my sister's not good enough for you, is that it?"

Alexander took a step back, slightly (very) terrified by the glare Angelica was fixing him with. They were standing by the buffet table at some sort of charity gala - it might have been Water Aid, it might have been the PDSA, he didn't know and to be perfectly honest he really didn't care - and his work associate Angie Schuyler had quite suddenly come up and pointed at a shy-looking Asian girl standing in the corner with a full glass of punch in one elegant hand. "Elizabeth," she'd explained. "My sister. She has a total crush on you. Go and get 'em, tiger." Alexander had politely but vehemently refused, and that was how he found himself in the current situation.

"No, of course she's... good enough... it's not like that, Angie," he tried to excuse himself. Unsurprisingly enough, it didn't work.

"Now, you listen here, Hamilton. You're both bi, you're both single and lonely as fuck, you rap, she beatboxes. It's a match made in heaven."

"Your sister has better people to crush on," Alexander told her as calmly and diplomatically as he could. "Less bitter and annoying people. I'd probably just cheat on her and then publish a ninety-five page pamphlet about it anyway."

"What?!" Angelica screeched, but Alexander was already halfway across the room talking to a safely aromantic (and very surprised) Gilbert de Lafayette.

* * *

The stained glass windows of Jefferson's front door were so huge and hallucinogenically intricate in their design that it was almost a relief when the exuberant politician himself pulled the door open and stuck his grinning face out in its place. "Aaron, come in!"

"Just Burr is fine," said the man of that name tightly, handing a bottle of wine to the other as he stepped past the threshold.

"Aaron is more personable, dontcha think? Listen, don't take your jacket off, it's cute. I have someone special I'd like you to meet."

"Is it Madison?"

"It is _not_ Madison. Why would I introduce you to Madison? You've known him for longer than I have." Jefferson looked genuinely puzzled, a deep, childish frown creasing his forehead. Perhaps he was more drunk than Burr gave him credit for.

"Never mind. Who is this guy, then?"

"Nope, not a guy, Aaron," Jefferson shouted over the loud classical music that was playing as he led his political ally to his kitchen. "A gal. And she is just the sweetest thing. I know you'll absolutely love her."

Burr was pushed into the kitchen even as he protested, and the door slammed behind him.

The girl (who was admittedly very pretty) gave Burr an adorable little wave. "Hi," she began. "I'm Theo."

Burr somehow found it within him to smile at her charmingly. "I'm -"

"Yes?"

He couldn't do this. "I'm gay. And married. Married to a man. Thank you for your time." He quickly twisted the doorknob with one hand and backed out, still smiling.

Phew! Congratulations, Burr. Awkward situation very much avoided.

That's when he turned around and found Thomas Jefferson staring at him with wide, amazed, strangely triumphant eyes.

Well, shit.

* * *

"Alex!"

_"Alex!"_

"ALEX!"

"WHAT!" Alexander finally yelled, looking up from his laptop to see his three best friends, John, Hercules and Gilbert, all jammed in the door to his small office.

"You haven't heard? Burr is gay!"

"Is he now," said Alexander flatly, but with a small inward smile. "That's interesting. Now get the fuck out and leave me alone to wallow in my own finance-induced misery."

"No can do," John grinned.

"We're taking you down -" Gilbert continued.

"To HR," Hercules ended with a very satisfied air.

"And why would you do that? It's usually Jefferson that gets in trouble with that department," Alexander joked, unable to resist a jibe at his not-always-politically-correct enemy.

"Because the new deputy head is not only stunningly beautiful but also loves musical theatre and reading seventeenth-century feminist literature."

"You just described Angelica Schuyler."

"Ah, you know 'er?" Gilbert asked cheerfully.

Alexander rolled his eyes several times in succession, just in case once wasn't enough to get the message through to his thick-headed friends. "Know her," he started, ticking it off on his fingers, "dated her, got dumped by her, got set up with her sister by her."

Hercules looked faintly shocked,. but quickly resolved his features into his usual broad smile. "Then we'll take you to R & D and you can meet a certain little lady named Maria -"

Something in Alex finally snapped. "Listen! Just stop trying to set me up with girls! I'm - I'm married, okay?"

"Yeah, right," Hercules scoffed. "To who? Your _work?"_

"To Burr."

There was a moment of silence, then all three of his friends burst out laughing. "Very funny!" John chuckled.

"But 'ow did you know 'e said 'e was married at Jefferson's party?" Gilbert inquired curiously.

Alexander scowled, mentally cursing whoever had gotten Burr to spill their secret. "I didn't. He didn't say anything last night. We were keeping it a secret for, you know, reputation and politics and... but... I guess he's decided to out us now, and there's nothing I can do about it." He shrugged and spread his hands wide. "You see before you, folks, the lawfully wedded husband of Aaron Burr."

They stared at him for quite a while, none of them saying anything until John broke the silence. "You're serious," he whispered although there was no one in the room that hadn't already heard Alexander's confession.

"Of course. You already heard the same thing from Jefferson, didn't you? Why shouldn't I be serious?"

"Mon ami," Gilbert said slowly, "Thomas said that Burr told 'im 'e was married. 'E did not specify to whom."

Alexander went very red and knocked his head into his keyboard. "My God," he groaned hollowly.

"Gentlemen," Hercules said hastily, "let's go."

But John lingered to gently touch the clenched hand of his longtime friend. "Don't worry, Alex," he said quietly. "The people won't know what we know."

Alexander's voice rang out like a shot. "No!"

"What?" Gilbert and Hercules rushed back into the room so fast that they got stuck in the doorway again.

"Tell everyone. Tell all of New York, shout it from the rooftops for all I care. The world is going to know my name is -"

Hercules prompted him with growing excitement. "What's your name, man?"

"Alexander Burr," said a voice behind them, and John, Gilbert and Hercules turned to see the normally stoic Democratic-Republican standing outside the office, his eyes full of happy tears.

"My name is Alexander Burr," confirmed Alexander as his husband pushed past their friends and caught him up in a close embrace.

"And there's a million things we haven't done!"

"But just you wait!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y'all sweethearts can find me on Tumblr at shoddyhamiltonsketches (take one guess as to what I post lol)


End file.
